Feeling Again
by ColorfulExhaustion
Summary: While sent out in the rain for ingredients for a special dinner, the last thing Eun-sang expected was a beaten teen with a sharp tongue and cold eyes to be laying in the alley she was taking. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly white knight material" "I know, but you can be the black knight. Just for me, just for right now"
1. Rain, Rain Go Away

I got sucked into this ship and I just couldn't find my way out for the life of me. While I should be updating my main story I thought why not just start a bunch more instead?

Yeahhh, sounds like a GREAT idea, totally won't backfire, right?

While I had the intention of just writing a bunch of cute one shots one of the concepts just wouldn't leave me alone till I planned a whole story out for it.

So I hope everyone who likes it reviews!

Chapter 1

. . .

Rain, Rain Go Away

. . .

Cha Eun-sang loved the rain.

Something about how the clouds hung low grey and heavy, how the rain ran over her cool and cleansing, she found peace in it and felt almost as if her troubles were being washed away. As it splashes over her umbrella she could almost forget herself, how her mother struggled, how her sister left.

But it was short lived.

She let out a long breath as thunder rumbled above her, it put a small smile on her face as she tightened the grip on the groceries in hand and adjusted her umbrella in the other and walked on, a slight skip in her step. Even though her boots only reached halfway up her calf she made sure to hop from one puddle to another completely soaking the bottom of her pants. While she didn't mind the rain she still wondered just _why_ the dinner had been so important that her mother had sent her out on a grocery run in the middle of a storm. She scrunched up her face as she recalled the conversation they had had before she left.

. . .

Eun-sang was lounging by the window with a good book as she listened to the rolling thunder outside, she hummed a popular tune lightly as she glanced up at the dark grey clouds. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking and she took to watching her rustle around for a while as a delicious aroma filled the air, the girls mouth watered slightly. She licked her lips absentmindedly before glancing up at the clock. _It should be done soon._

Her gaze shifted towards the window once again, book laying forgotten in her lap, and she admired the way the city looked during the downpour. A sudden noise pulled her out of her daydreaming though as she turned to see her mother snapping next to her face, as she got her attention she began to quickly sign.

' **I need you to go get something from the market'**

Eun-sang stared at her for a few seconds as she realized what her mother just asked "Right _now?_ Oma it's _pouring!_ " She turned to point out the window before staring back at her mother in confusion. She liked the rain, loved it even, but what if lightning started? Don't umbrellas attract that?

Hui-nam looked slightly guilty as she started signing again **'I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent, tomorrow is very important for lady Ki-ea and I forgot certain ingredients for dinner that I need you to buy'** she pulled out a list and money from her pants pocket before waving it in front of Eun-sang's face. A slight annoyance grew in her stomach at the mention of her mother's rich employers.

Eun-sang opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally sputtering out "Can't you get it tomorrow?" Her mother slowly shook her head at the girl.

' **I'll need to prep it tonight for it to be ready by tomorrow'** the teen narrowed her eyes at her mother before clucking her tongue loudly.

"You'll throw your own daughter out in this weather for _them?_ " She put a hand on her forehead for affect "How cruel! What if lighting hits me? Or I faint from hunger? Or- OW! _OMA!"_ She rubbed her arm where her mother had smacked her and pouted slightly, she held her mother's annoyed gaze with her own for a few moments before giving in and grabbing the list and money before snatching up her coat and umbrella.

"Fine! Wish me luck mother as I tread out into the cold world full of dang- w-wait! Oma! Don't throw things!"

A plastic container collided with the frantically closed door as Hui-nam sighed at her daughter's antics before smiling fondly.

. . .

Cha Eun-sang rubbed at the spot her mother had hit with a pout before turning a corner. She came to a halt as she saw flashing lights in the middle of the street. There had been a nasty crash, with one car on its side and two others with the fronts completely smashed.

The whole intersection had been closed off and it was generating quite the crowd. She bit her lip as she realized that she needed to get passed these people to get through to the other side of the street, if that wasn't blocked off too. _Why now?_ It had been clear a second ago she had just crossed the street a few minutes ago, she shuddered at the thought of how she could've been in one of the ambulances if she had just came a few moments later. The number of gathering people were increasing and the police were putting up a caution tape line blocking off the whole street. She was never going to get past them.

With a sigh she realized she would have to back track halfway to the store to get to the other street which would take _at least_ 30 more minutes, and it was starting to get _cold_ and the rain was getting even _heavier._

She let out a frustrated groan.

She scanned the crowd once more to see if there was any way to avoid the long route, but she sadly found none. She let out her frustration on an empty can lying on the ground. It flew quite far -maybe she had kicked it a little _too_ hard- before clattering and rolling to a stop in the middle of a slightly hidden alleyway. She glanced at it before biting her lips and walking towards the opening. It was slightly dark but she could see in the distance that it let out to the other boulevard that she was planning to take. Her eyes lit up at the thought of not having to go _all the way around!_ She could just take this alley!

It was a little dark but it looked relatively safe, she would just walk quickly and be done with it. So, with a deep breath full of courage, she shuffled through the opening before striding quickly, avoiding a trashcan narrowly. She continued on hoping to leave soon enough.

Just as she was nearing the other sides opening, freedom and warm home cooking almost in her grasp, she heard a noise that stopped her mid step. _Was that a…groan?_


	2. That's So Cliché

Chapter 2

. . .

That's So Cliché

. . .

She hesitated to look behind herself, what if it was a drug dealer? Or a sexual harasser? A million possibilities ran through her head and she quickly tried to remember the short judo lessons she took when she was ten. Soon realizing standing here with her back turned to them wasn't the best idea so, with _much_ courage, she turned around and prepared for any kind of surprised attack.

None came.

She did a quick scan of the area before realizing the groan had come from a bundle of black on the ground, it shivered before uncurling and giving a long stretch. It was a boy, around her age, and he was quite handsome even though his face was littered with bruises and cuts. There was an unnatural pink hue on his cheeks that led her to the assumption that he was buzzed. He looked around dazed before sitting up and taking as much shelter as he could under the slight overhang of a garage.

She debated if she should just leave him there or continue on, but the compassion in her, damn it to hell, made her turn around and offer a corner of her umbrella.

"You know hyperthermia is a thing, right?"

"…..what?"

"Hyperthermia? You _will_ catch it if you stay out here in the rain" there was a long pause before he made any move to answer her.

"Personal space is also a thing, and I would appreciate it if you _left mine_ " He sneered the words at her, a slight mocking edge to them as she huffed, offended.

She stood ready to leave the rude jerk before she watched him double over in a nasty coughing fit that made her pause; _again_.

Damn it.

She couldn't just leave him here, he was drunk and hurt laying on the ground coughing out his lungs. She bit her lip in thought, his clothes look expensive though, which most likely meant that he didn't live around this area and in his state he probably couldn't drag himself home. She thought of a different way to approach him before speaking.

"You're… not a thug, right? Or a drug dealer that's plans went bad?" She blurted out the question without second thought her plan to approach him gently flying out the window. An embarrassed blush arose up her neck, despite the dropping temperature, as he rose an eyebrow at her question.

"A drug dealer? That's so cliché" he gave a short dry laugh at the thought "as for the thug…. Ahh who knows?" He clicked his tongue at the end of the statement mischievously as he glanced back up at her. She stared down at him holding his tired gaze there before kneeling down once again.

"I don't believe that" she looked thoughtful as she stared at him "You just look… uh, intimidating? It's probably because of the eyebrows, you were also rather rude earlier even though you look pretty messed up" She paused as he slowly blinked at her, probably processing what she just said " And if you're a thug, you're not a good one at that. Aren't they supposed to _beat_ people up? _Not_ the other way around?" She may have realized somewhere in the middle of that sentence that she was provoking a dangerous person, probably around the moment his face took on a dangerous edge, but the words continued to stumble out of her mouth defiantly.

He looked positively pissed off.

" _Ya,_ what does a _little girl_ have any right to talk about things she doesn't understand?" the words were hissed at her as he tried to sit up "Why don't you just run home to your _parents_ and leave stuff that should be left alone, _alone"_ For as offended as she was the first time he snapped at her, this time she remained surprisingly calm. Maybe it was the fact that he flinched at the word _parents_ , or how he looked more and more lost the longer he spoke, but she felt it somewhere in her gut, probably that compassion that she had tried to damn, that he was no more than a lost kid hurt and alone.

She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear as she tried for that new approach once again "I never said it was a _bad,_ I happen to quite like horror movie villains" she sent a look his way and they glared at each other for a good minute before he looked down and let out a raspy cough. She laughed in her triumph.

"Has anyone told you you're strange?" He looked up at her curiously but a sly grin was growing on his face as she realized he was trying to tease her. She felt the mood significantly lighten at the joke.

"Can you get home on your own? Because judging from your _expensive_ choice in clothes I would say that you don't live in _this"_ She gestured to the shabby looking apartment building he was leaning against "neighborhood" She glanced at her watch to check the time, _damn,_ it had been an hour since she left.

Her mother was probably worried, and with the accident that happened on the street she was supposed to take, she was sure she would come home to _another_ hit on the arm. She did a quick head snap between her groceries and the curious boy in front of her before she mad a fast decision that she might, most likely _will,_ regret. She looked back at him and sucked in a quick breath hoping this would go smoothly.

"Since you haven't answered I'll take that as a yes, and because you look like you're having trouble barely even sitting up right now" She paused as he looked to be making a move to say something back, probably something rude, but it was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. When it passed she eyed him in a way that made him shut up before she continued.

"As I was saying you're in no condition to stay here or walk home alone. So as the _good_ Samaritan I am, I'll invite you just for hour to sober up and treat your cut at my house" She rushed most of the words out in one breath but kept eye contact the whole time. She adjusted the groceries bag on her forearm as she held out her hand to him. He stared at it as if he was about to refuse but she cut him off, _again._

" _Everyone_ deserves second chances, even villains" She said the words firmly and waited for him to decide. He looked confused and slightly surprised before he let out a sigh and gripped her hand, she was sure she was looking _oh so smug_ as she helped him to his feet.


	3. Home is a Person

Chapter 3

. . .

Home Is A Person

. . .

"Just an hour, alright?" He let out a grunt of pain and, hopefully, agreement and she didn't bother asking, knowing he'd probably refuse with his male pride on the line, and slung his arm over her shoulder immediately for support, her other arm slipping around his waist to help balance him out.

"Since I'm carrying you I wouldn't mind if you at least held the umbrella for us" She shook the object as it began to slip from her fingers. He reached his hand out just in time to catch it and adjust it over their heads.

They walked out of the alley in an awkward silence, it wasn't until they were waiting at an intersection that he finally said something.

"I think a carrot is digging into my ribs"

"…What?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before rasping out "A carrot, is digging into my ribs"

It may have been considered rude at the moment but she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her.

"Oi"

She shut her mouth at his dry tone and turned to look at his back and saw a carrot jutting out of her bag straight into his ribs. The sight caused her to bite her lip to not laugh again, he had a scowl on his face but she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes at the situation too.

"I'm sorry, I'll switch it to the other hand." She moved them from the corner of the sidewalk and tried to see a way to move it without dropping him in the process, or getting them both wet. She turned to face him and began to reach her other hand around him to grab the bag. He paused at the sudden contact but adjusted the umbrella above them both.

Damn, he was wider then he looked.

She struggled to grab the bag, and he was not helping the situation, with his breath going down her neck, he smelled of mint and a cologne that was currently muddling her brain. She realized all at once that his face was far to close, and this would look like a very intimate hug to anyone walking by. Just as her breath quickened and his eyes darkened, was his face always this sharp, her hands connected and, bag switched, she pulled back and took a deep breath of fresh air to calm her nerves.

His arm that rested on her shoulder seemed far more intimate than before and she struggled with the need to push it off as she looked back up at him. He was facing the other direction shaking, and it took her a second to realize he was holding in a coughing fit, she reached her arm up from his side to rub his back soothingly as she walked them back to the corner.

Damn they'd missed the light.

She jabbed the button repeatedly as she watched the cars pass.

"So… Where do you live?"

It took her a second to process he had asked her something.

"Ha? ...Oh! Umm I just live down this boulevard" She jutted her chin out in the direction and he nodded his head. Silence filled the air.

"Where do you live?" Apparently that was the wrong question to ask, as he scrunched up his face with a snarl of disgust.

"I don't have a home" He hissed the words at her and she looked down. The next moment the light turned green and she sighed in relief at something else to do other than carry on this broken conversation.

When they reached the other side she realized that she forgot something.

"Wait! I don't know your name! And you don't know mine!" How could she forget her name? And his! Her wide eyes looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Young-do"

"Young-do…?"

"Just Young-do" His jaw clenched in a way that let her know she wouldn't be getting a last name.

"Well, just Young-do, I'm _just_ En-sang"


End file.
